H2o just add a time
by charmedhpgirl
Summary: This story was first published by Halinor, an older account of me. Have fun reading
1. Characters

H2o just add a time

This story takes place in season 1 of Once upon a time and after season 3 of H2o just add water. This is the character list of H2o so you guys won't be confused.

Emma (blue tail)- Ariana  
Cleo (yellow tail)- Aqua  
Rikki (red tail)- Alice  
Bella (green tail)- Alexa  
Charlotte (purple tail)- Ariel  
Ash- Lucas  
Lewis- Eric  
Zane- Matthew  
Will- Derek

Please review, or I won't put any chapters on.


	2. Chapter 1

Once upon a time...

The little mermaid

Present day

Henry was looking through his fairytale book that contains all of the original story's when he noticed something strange. "Huh, what does this picture means." he said to himself as he looked at the story of the little mermaid. The picture contained not one, but five mermaids. The first one was blond and had a blue tail, the second was blond too, but her tail was red. The third one had brown hair and her tail was yellow. The fourth one was a blonde one again and her tail was green and the fifth one was a red-head and her tail was purple. They were in front of a beautiful island and a moon was rising above them. Henry didn't understand that there were five mermaids and began reading the story:

Once upon a time, in the deep blue sea, there lived five mermaids. Their names were Ariel, Aqua, Ariana, Alice and Alexa. Ariana, Alice and Alexa were sisters, while Ariel and Aqua were stepsisters. They hang out with each other all the time, but one day, Ariel decided to go the surface to see the humans.

Fairytale land

"Ariel, don't do it! It's dangerous there." Aqua yelled at her. "Come on Aqua, what can it hurt?" she asked and started swimming. "Come on, say something. She listens to you guys." Aqua said to the other three girls. "Well, I think it's a great idea. I'll go with you Ariel." the blonde one with the red tail said. "Alice, Ariel, you know what our parents think of humans." the mermaid with the blue tail said. "Don't be so boring Ariana, who cares what they think." Alice said and she and Ariel started going up towards the surface. "Get them girls." Ariana said and she, Aqua and the green mermaid grabbed them by their tails. Ariel and Alice kicked them of and went upstairs. As soon as the mermaids came above, they saw a ship. "C'mon." Ariel said and she started swimming towards it. Alice followed her and soon they were by the boat. Alice climbed up and looked at the people on the boat. She saw four young boys dancing to some music. Ariel climbed up to and looked at a boy with blond hair. "Isn't he cute." she said dreamingly. "Which one do you mean?" Alice asked. "The blond one." Ariel said and she pointed towards him. "I like that one over there better." Alice said and she pointed to the boy with black hair. Just then, the other three mermaids came above. "Ariel, Alice, come back here now." Ariana said angry. "No way, the sight here is just too good." Alice said and she and Ariel started laughing. The blond boy heard something and went to check it out. "C'mon, before he sees us." Alice said and she and Ariel dived into the water just seconds before the blond guy saw them. "What is it Eric?" one of the other boys asked. "Nothing Matthew, I thought I heard something." Eric answered. Then out of nowhere, a big storm appeared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

"Well, we are we going to this holiday?" Cleo asked her friends. "I want to go to Hawaii, but you guys don't want to." Rikki said. "We could go to New York." Emma suggested. "Hawaii is way better." Rikki said to her and a discussion between the two girls came up. "You guys, this isn't going to help." Bella said. "I know it. One of us throw a pencil to a map and where it goes, it will be our destination." Cleo said. "Great idea. I've got some straws here." Emma said. In the end, Bella had the shortest straw, so she threw a pencil to a map. "Well, where are we going to?" Rikki asked. "Storybrooke, Maine." Bella said.

A few days later the mermaid gang and their boyfriends were about to enter Storybrooke when they saw a familiar face. "Charlotte." Cleo, Rikki and Emma said at the same time. "What are you doing here?" the red-haired girl asked. "On vacation, what are you doing here?" Emma said. "I'm visiting a friend of my. By the way, nice necklaces. Where are the lockets?" "Non of your business." Rikki said and they all walked away. "Who was that?" Bella and Will asked at the same time. Cleo then told them the complete story with Rikki and Emma interupting time to time. "Why would she do that?" Bella wondered, but the gang was already by Granny's Bed & Breakfast. "Hello, we would like four rooms please." Lewis asked an elderly woman. "Sure, I call Ruby to take you to your rooms." the woman says as the group signs in. "Ruby." the woman yells. "I'm coming!" a girl says back. "I'll take you to your rooms." the girl said and then asked. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." Emma said. "What are you all doing here. I mean, the last outsider here was Emma Swan and she came here a few months ago." "We are on vacation." Ash said. "Well, it's nice to meet new people. Here are you're rooms. Breakfast is surved between 07:00 and 10:00 a.m." Ruby said and then she leaves. "It looks fun here." Bella said. "There is nothing to do here and besides, Charlotte is here too!" Rikki said mad. "C'mon Rikki, I'm sure we can avoid her." Cleo said. "Who's in to look what we can do here?" Zane asked. The group left their stuff in the rooms and went to check out the town.

**Fairytale land**

A lighting bolt hit the ship the boys were on and set it on fire. "We need to go!" Matthew yelled and the boys ran to the mini-boat. They all got in, except for Eric when the boat exploded. "Help!" he screamed and he fall into the water. "Eric!" the other boys yelled. "Oh no." Ariel said under water and she swam towards Eric. "Ariel, what are you doing?" Ariana asked. "I'm saving him." Ariel answered and she took Eric to the surface. "You can't do that. Who knows what kind of punishment you get." "Ari. Act normal, will you. The boy will drown if we leave him here." Aqua said and she went to Ariel to help her. The five mermaids brought Eric to the beach, where Ariel layed down next to him to see if he was alive. To wake him up, Ariel started to sing.

"What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?  
Where would we walk  
Where would we run  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world."

When Ariel was done singing, Eric started to wake up. Before he could see here, she was pulled back into the water by Ariana. "Who was that?" Eric said, when the other three boys walked up to him. "Eric. You're alive." the brown-haired boy said. "I was saved Derek. By a girl with a beautiful voice." "That can't be. That must be some kind of hallucionation." the fourth boy said. "No way, Lucas. She exists and I'm going to find her." Eric said and he stood up.

Second chapter is done. For every 3 reviews I will post a chapter now, so you know what to do :)


	4. Chapter 3

Don't own H2o or Once Upon a Time. Thanks for the reviews everyone and have fun reading!

Present Day

The group split up to go into town, with Cleo going with Lewis, Emma with Ash, Rikki with Zane and Bella with Will.

Cleo and Lewis are walking when they spot an old antique shop. "Shall we go in there?" Cleo asked. "Sure." Lewis answered and they entered the shop. "Can I help you?" someone suddenly said. "No thanks, we were just looking around." Cleo said. "If you need anything, I'll be in the back." the shopkeeper said and he walked away. "Is it just me, or did you get the shivers from him to?" Cleo asked Lewis. "I know what you mean." he answered, when his eye fall on something. "Look at this." he said and held up a statue of four mermaids. Three of them were blond and one was a brunette. The three blondes had the colors red, blue and green for their tails and the brunette had a yellow tail. "Shall we buy this?" Lewis asked. Cleo walked up to the counter and pressed the bell that was on the desk. "Hello." she said. "What can I do for you?" the shopkeeper asked. "We would like to know how much this statue cost?" Lewis asked. "It is 40 dollars." "So cheap." Cleo said suprised. "I can make it 50 if you want." the shopkeeper said. "No, 40 dollars is enough." Lewis said and he and Cleo both give him 20 dollars each. "Here you go. My name is mr. Gold by the way, who are you?" he asked. "I'm Lewis and this is my girlfriend Cleo." Lewis answered. "Lewis, we should go. The others will be waiting for us." Cleo said. "I wish you a nice stay here and come back again." mr. Gold said. "Bye." Lewis and Cleo said at the same time.

Fairytale land

The five mermaids swam towards Atlantica, while Ariana was yelling at Ariel. "Don't you realise how stupid you are! He almost discovered you!" "Ariana, who cares. The important thing is that he didn't and that he is save." Alice said. "Alice, you're just as stubborn as she is." "Where were you girls?" a man said suddenly. "Just swimming around dad." Aqua said. "You girls are an hour late." Aqua's father said. "Easy, Triton. Don't you remember that when you were young, you were gone for days without telling us." "That's different. Did you girls get up to the surface?" he asked. "No." the five mermaids said. "Okay, you can go now." the mother of Ariana said and the five girls swam away. When it was dark, Ariel swam away. Aqua saw her and went after her.


	5. Chapter 4

Don't own H2o or Once Upon a Time :)

Present Day

Henry was walking towards the police station to see Emma, when he bumped into a girl. "Oh sorry." he apologies to the blond girl. "It's okay." the girl said to him. "Shouldn't you be at school?" the boy who is with the girl asks. "No, we have vacation. My name is Henry." Henry introduces himself. "My name is Bella and this is my boyfriend Will." "Nice to meet you. But can I ask you something?" Henry asks. "Sure." Will answers. "Why did you come here, to Storybrooke?" "We wanted a vacation in a quiet spot." Bella says when Will looks at his watch. "Bella, we should go. The others are waiting for us." "Okay. Bye Henry." "Yeah, bye." Bella and Will said together. "Bye. Enjoy your stay here." Henry said and he walks away.

Fairytale land

When Ariel swam away, Aqua followed her. They came accros the house of the other three girls, so Aqua waked them up to follow Ariel. When they were far enough, Ariana yelled: "Ariel. What are you doing!" "Ariana! You guys." she said. "Where are you going?" Ariana asks her. "Why do you want to know that. It's not like you're my mother." "She has the right to ask you that. It is the middle of the night." "I'm going home." Ariel said and she swims away. "Follow her." Ariana says. When the girls finally catch up with her, Ariel already entered a cave. "Oh no." Alexa says frigthend when she reconises the cave.


	6. Chapter 5

Present Day

Emma and Ash are walking around town. Suddenly they see a man getting robbed by a little man who looks a bit like a dwarf. "Hey!" they shout together. The little man then runs away and Emma and Ash follow him. "He is to fast." Ash says. "Don't worry." Emma said and she uses her powers to let the man get stuck on ice. "Emma! You can't do that." Ash said worried. "Well, at least he didn't get away. Let's go call the police here."

When the sherrif arrives, Emma unfreezes the man's feet. He wants to run away, but Emma and Ash are faster. "Going somewhere?" she asks when a voice behind her says: "Yeah. He's going to jail." Emma and Ash both turn around and see a women with blond hair that looks like she is in her late twenties. "Let me handle this." she says. When the man is in the police car, the woman turns around and says: "Thanks for calling. This guy here has already stolen from 6 more people over the past three weeks." "It wasn't a problem." Ash answered. "My name is Emma by the way. Emma Swan." the woman introduces herself. "That's funny. I'm also called Emma and this is Ash." "Well, it was nice meeting you two, but I need to go. Lot's of paperwork and I need to bring him to the station." "Of course." Emma says and both she and Ash say goodbye to Emma Swan.

Fairytale land

Ariel went up to a creature that looked like a human and a octopus combined. "Hello girl. What can I do for you?" the creature asks her. "I want to be human." Ariel answers. "Can, can you do that?" "Of course, my child. But there is only one price." "What is it?" "I want your voice." "My voice." Ariel says softly. "But how can I talk to people then." "You can't. But there is always body language." "I do it." Ariel says and the creature gets a contract. "Ariel! Don't do it!" Aqua yelles and she and the other mermaids comes out of their hiding place. "What are you guys doing here?" Ariel asks. "Doesn't matter. You know it's against the rules to come here." Ariana says. Ariel just looks at them and she turns around and signs the contract


	7. Chapter 6

Present day

Rikki and Zane are walking through the town. "Is the something wrong Rikki?" Zane asked her. "What do you think?" she says mad. "Charlotte, of course! Who knows what she is going to do?" "I'm sure she doesn't do anything." Zane says when a woman walks by and let her groceries fall down. "No." she says and the woman starts to pick the stuff that fell down. Rikki and Zane also begin to help. "Thanks." the woman says when everything is packed. "No problem." Rikki answers. "My name is Mary-Margeret." the woman introduces herself. "I'm Rikki and this is Zane." Rikki says. "Do you need anymore help getting those home?" Zane asks Mary. "No thank you. I'm sure it will be allright." Mary-Margeret said. "Okay. Bye then." Rikki says and the three depart.

Fairytale land

"Ariel, no!" Aqua screams, but she is too late. Ariel has signed the contract and now loses her voice and she gets legs instead of a tail. In the proces, Aqua turns around to the sea witch. "I want legs too." she said. "Then I want your sight." the sea witch says. "Aqua, are you insane?" Ariana said. "I need to protect her." Aqua answers and she to signs a contract. Aqua is then blinded and she also gets legs. Ariana, Alice and Alexa then drag the two of them to the shore. "Aqua, Ariel. You two need to be sure that the prince falls in love with Ariel, so you two will stay alive. We're going to King Triton to fix things." Ariana said when they heard someone coming. "Quick, hide." Alexa said and she, Alice and Ariana dived under water. "Hello." Aqua said. A blond boy walked up to them and said: "Hello." Ariel also tried to talk, but she couldn't. "Is everything allright?" he asked. "She lost her voice." Aqua said. Then the boy saw it, Aqua was blind. "Let me take you to the palace." "Thanks." Aqua said and the three of them walked to the palace.


	8. Chapter 7

Don't own H2o or OUAT

**Hs 7, Henry discovers it.**

Present day

After Henry went to see Emma, he decided to go to the beach. When he got there, he saw four girls standing there, with one of them being Bella, he reconized. Then, right for his eyes, they all jumped into the ocean with their clothes still on. "What the heck?" He said. Then he saw four golden mermaid tails coming above the surface. "Ah. Now I get it. They are also from a fairytale. But where is the fifth one?" He asked himself.

Fairytale land

Aqua and Ariel walked with the boy to the palace when he started talking. "My name is Eric. What are yours?" "I'm Aqua and my sisters name is Ariel." Aqua answered. "Where are you from?" "A place far away." Aqua said and the three of them got by the castle. "I'll make sure that you get a nice room here and some clothes." Eric said and he walked away.

Ariana, Alice and Alexa swam beneath the sea. "C'mon. We need to get to King Triton." Ariana said. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, we can also tell him in a few days." Alexa said. "What do you mean Alexa, it's important." "Alexa's right. We tell him when things go wrong. I'm sure that Aqua and Ariel can handle themself." Alice said.


	9. Chapter 8

Don't own H2o or Once Upon a Time

**Hs 8, Charlotte**

Present day

I can't believe that they are here. This is my place. It was worse enough that they took my powers and Lewis away from me. Charlotte thought when she walked to the beach. When she got there, she saw Henry looking at something. What's with him. Charlotte wondered and she took a closer look. To her shock, she saw Emma, Cleo, Rikki and the other blond girl standing at the beach. "What the..." She said when the four of them dove into the water and four golden tails came above the water. "This can't be serious. They didn't want me as a mermaid, but they took another girl in?" Charlotte said suprised. I bet that's the reason why they all had a blue stone as a necklace instead of the lockets. Charlotte started walking away. I wonder what will happen tonight to them with the full moon that's on. Charlotte thought and then a plan started to come up to her.

Fairytale land

Aqua and Ariel walked with Eric to the castle. When they got there, Ariel got a really pretty pink dress, while Aqua got they same one, but it was orange instead. When they walked into the dining room, Eric couldn't stop staring at them. "Ahem." Grimbert said. Eric then looked the other way, but not before looking at Aqua again. "Dinner is ready." Grimbert said and the all sat around the table. "Well, where do you girls come from?" Grimbert asked them. Aqua didn't know how to answer that and said: "We don't remember that. Ariel and I only know our names, but the rest is blanc." "Too bad." Eric said as he looked at Aqua. At that moment, Ariel saw a fork and started to do her hair with it. "Um, what are you doing?" Grimbert asked. Ariel looked at him and she puts the fork down. Grimbert then took his pipe and wanted to smoke, but Ariel made clear with some sign language that she wanted it. "Here you go." Grimbert said and Ariel blew so hard on it, Grimbert was covered with it. "Hahaha." Eric and Aqua both started laughing.


End file.
